Ekstase
by Herzblut
Summary: Mystrade Adult One-Shot  ... "MYCROFT! NEIN!" Meine Stimme war derart laut geworden, dass ich selbst erschrocken zusammengezuckte. Ich lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, nur in Unterhose, die Hände unter das Kopfkissen geschoben und...


"MYCROFT! NEIN!" Meine Stimme war derart laut geworden, dass ich selbst erschrocken zusammengezuckte.

Wie ein Köter, der in seiner Angst und Verwirrung hysterisch bellt, in der Hoffnung, das Gegenüber zu erschrecken und zu verscheuchen.

Ich lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, nur in Unterhose, die Hände unter das Kopfkissen geschoben und starrte zur Seite, um einen Blick auf den Mann hinter mir zu erhaschen. Meine Knie waren weich geworden, als ich seine Finger an meinem letzten und einzigen Kleidungsstück gespürt hatte. Ich wusste, was er tun wollte... und DAS konnte ich nicht.

Nicht noch einmal...

Seufzend ließ er den Bund meiner Unterhose los.

Er kroch wieder über mich und legte sich vorsichtig auf mich. Ich spürte nur all zu deutlich, dass er eine Erektion hatte.

"Mycroft... Bitte.", ich war so ein elendiger Feigling. Und nun klang ich nach einem winselnden Hündchen.

Er strich mir über die Arme, bis hinauf zu meinen Händen unter dem Kissen und umfasste sie.

Seine Stimme drang säuselnd aber dennoch aufrichtig an mein Ohr.

"Ich möchte, dass du dich entspannst."

Ich knurrte nur.

Sämtliche Muskeln in meinem Körper waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar vergessen zu atmen.

Überdeutlich fühlte ich ihn ein meiner Erinnerung. Wie es das letzte Mal gesehen war, als er das getan hatte. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Etwas Derartiges hatte ich noch nie gefühlt... und es hatte mir eine scheiß Angst gemacht.

Es hatte mich zerrissen.

Ich hatte ganz und gar die Kontrolle verloren und alles in mir sträubte sich, das nochmals zuzulassen.

Das letzte Mal hatte er mich überrumpelt. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, wie mir geschah. Hatte mich gar nicht so schnell besinnen können...

Aber dieses Mal war ich darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Dieses Mal konnte ich es verhindern.

"Ehrlich. Greg. Entspann' dich einfach und lass mich machen."

"Warum akzeptierst du mein 'Nein' nicht?"

"Weil ich weiß, dass du es möchtest. Und ich möchte es auch, also warum sollten wir es uns verbieten?"

Ich hatte keine Antwort darauf.

Weil es keine Antwort gab.

Weil er recht hatte.

Warum sollten wir uns selbst etwas verbieten, das sich so gut anfühlte?

Ich gab das einzige Argument hin, das ich zu bieten hatte. "Ich verliere die Kontrolle dabei."

Das entsprach der banalen Wahrheit.

"Du warst das letzte Mal nur nicht darauf vorbereitet. Du hast dich nicht entspannt. Ich werde es nicht akzeptieren, dass du auf etwas verzichtest, das du eigentlich möchtest."

Ich seufzte resigniert. "Mycroft..."

Mein Körper entspannte sich. Er hatte ja recht. Ich sollte es einfach geschehen lassen.

"Das Problem ist, dass du nicht den Mut hast, dich ganz auf mich einzulassen. Überlass mir die Kontrolle. Gib den Widerstand auf. Ich weiß, das ist unglaublich schwer, da es ein innerer Schutzmechanismus ist. Aber vielleicht versuchst du es…"

Ich nickte unmerklich und schloss die Augen.

Seine Stimme an meinem Ohr tat so gut. Wenn ich sie hörte, fühlte ich mich geborgen. Zu Hause. Natürlich wusste er das. Doch ich hielt es ihm nicht nach, dass er genau das jetzt ausnutzte. Er wollte mich nur glücklich machen und das wusste ich...

"Entspann dich, dann kannst du es dieses Mal genießen." Er hielt einen Augenblick inne, bevor er hinzufügte: "Und wenn nicht, sag ein Wort und ich höre sofort auf."

Als er merkte, dass ich nicht mehr widersprechen würde, hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und kroch wieder zum Fußende.

Ich fühlte mich ungeschützt ohne Decke und ohne seinen Körper, der mich wärmte auf mir, doch die Gänsehaut, die sich langsam auf meinem Rücken ausbreitete, rührte nicht daher.

Er tat es wieder und ich ließ es zu.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Nach dem ersten Mal - schon währenddessen - hatte ich mir geschworen, das niemals wieder zuzulassen. Es hatte mich in schiere Panik versetzt, ihm so ausgeliefert zu sein und es zuzulassen, dass er solche Gefühle in mir geweckte.

Aber er hatte recht, ich musste mich wahrscheinlich nur entspannen.

Und grundlegend betrachtet wollte ich es ja.

Ich wollte es so sehr wie nichts anderes.

Dieses unglaubliche Gefühl…

Also ließ ich es zu, dass seine Hände erneut in den Bund meiner Unterhose griffen und sie langsam abstreiften. Sanft küsste er meinen Rücken dort, wo die Wirbelsäule das Hohlkreuz bildete.

Es gab nicht besseres, als seine Hände und Lippen auf meiner Haut zu spüren.

Er ließ sich immer unendlich viel Zeit. Er hatte nie Eile... Das beeindruckte mich jedes Mal aufs Neue...

Er ließ seine Hände über die Wölbung meines Hinterns glitten und versuchte ich wieder, mich nicht zu verkrampfen. Sie fuhren ein Stück die Rückseiten meinen Oberschenkel hinab und glitten dann zwischen sie.

Ich gehorchte und spreizte die Beine ein Stück.

Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch schwoll unaufhörlich an. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern unter dem Kopfkissen. Ich tastete mich nach oben vor und umklammerte das Metallgestell des Bettkopfes. Ich brauchte dringend etwas zum Festhalten und die Kälte des Eisens tat gut in meinen feuchten Handflächen.

Seine Lippen glitten das letzte Stück meiner Wirbelsäule hinab und strichen schließlich über meinen Steiß.

Dann kamen seine Finger hinzu und tasteten sich unbeirrt weiter südwärts vor. Wieder war es ein unglaubliches Gefühl, sie dort zu spüren. Wie sie den Bereich ertasteten, der eigentlich fast immer geschützt im Verborgenen blieb.

Ich seufzte haltlos auf, doch noch war ich in der Lage, einigermaßen entspannt liegen zu bleiben.

Mein Herz galoppierte jedoch schon in wildem Tempo vor sich hin, denn es wusste, was er gleich tun würde.

Und er WÜRDE.

Ohne zu zögern...

Und er tat es. Seine Fingerspitzen zwangen bei beiden Hälften meines Hinterteils sacht und doch bestimmt auseinander. Es war ein merkwürdig fremdartiges Gefühl und es raubte mir den Verstand. Genau wie beim letzten Mal. Schwer atmend vergrub ich mein erhitztes Gesicht in den Kissen. Die Scham hatte mich ganz gewiss erröten lassen und ich wollte nicht, dass er es sah.

Obwohl das Licht von zwei Kerzen dazu wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht ausreichte.

Dennoch.

Ich schämte mich auch im Halbdunkel wieder vor ihm. Genau wie das letzte Mal... Und gleichsam war es das elendig beste Gefühl, das man sich vorstellen kann. Nein, man konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, wenn man es nicht am eigenen Leibe erlebt hatte. Ich selbst hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht, dass der Körper dazu in der Lage war, so zu empfinden. Als ich nach dem ersten Mal darüber nachgegrübelt hatte, kam mir ein Wort in den Sinn. Das, was dieses Gefühl wahrscheinlich treffend beschrieb:

Ekstase.

Es raubt einem gänzlich den Verstand. Es überflutet deinen ganzen Körper mit unfassbar tiefer Erregung, so dass du weder atmen, geschweige denn deine Muskeln und Sehnen entspannen kannst. Du verlierst dabei gänzlich die Kontrolle und gibst dich nur noch dem hier und jetzt hin.

Dem ekstatischen Gefühl.

Und jetzt schwoll genau dieses Gefühl wieder in mir an, breitete sich aus wie eine tosende Flut und ich konnte nichts tun, außer mich von ihr verschlingen zu lassen.

Als seine Zunge mich berührte, fuhr stechende Erregung mir durch Mark und Bein.

Wieder wusste ich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Meine Finger umklammerten gewaltsam das Gitter des Kopfendes. Mein Stöhnen wurde lauter. Ich konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Seine Zunge war so sanft, fast nicht mehr prickeln. Wie das Gefühl, wenn eine Fliege auf dem Handrücken entlang krabbelt. Nicht mehr als ein Hauch und doch so erschütternd, dass sich die ganze Welt um mich herum in einem schwarzen Nichts verliert. Sie einfach aufhört zu existieren. Schlagartig.

An alles, was danach passierte, erinnere ich mich heute nur noch verschwommen.

Er streichelte mich mit seiner Zunge, leckte mich, stupste mich und ich ließ es geschehen. Ich gab mich den wogenden Wellen meiner Erregung vollends hin. Ich bog mich ihm entgegen und irgendwann flehte ich, dass er mich erlösen möge.

Und er tat es sofort, ohne es hinauszuzögern und mich zu quälen.

Ohne aufzuhören schob er seine zweite Hand unter mich. Er musste nicht mehr viel tun, es genügte schon sein bloßer Griff und ich konnte mich ergießen.

Haltlos und völlig besinnungslos sank ich zurück auf das Laken. In meinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und immer noch durchzuckten mich zittrige Krämpfe.

Verschwommen nahm ich wahr, wie Mycroft sich neben mich legte, halb auf mich und die Decke über uns zog. Ich hatte das Gesicht zur von ihm weg gedreht, denn ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Vorsichtig löste er meine schweißnassen Hände von den Gitterstäben des Bettes und bugsierte sie unter die Decke. Reglos lag ich da, mit geschlossenen Augen und wartete darauf, dass sich mein wildes Herz wieder beruhigte.

Er sagte nichts und ich nahm es dankbar hin.

Das letzte, das ich wahrnahm, bevor ich einschlief, war sein ruhiger, warmer Atem an meinem Hals.

Als ich aufwachte waren die Kerzen bereits hinunter gebrannt. Durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge sickerte trübes Mondlicht.

Ich lag immer noch auf dem Bauch, spürte die Reste von Nässe unter mir und Mycroft lag immer noch eng an mich geschmiegt, den Arm um meinen Rücken und das Gesicht nah bei mir.

Ich drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn ihm Halbdunkel an.

Sein Gesicht sah ganz friedlich aus. Kein wilder Zug, nicht der übliche Hauch Arroganz darauf (der mir, nebenbei bemerkt, sehr gefiel), kein schelmisches Lächeln, keine Skepsis, einfach nur Frieden.

So viele Nächte hatten wir nun schon gemeinsam verbracht und doch fragte ich mich von Zeit zu Zeit, wie das alles so hatte kommen können.

Wie waren wir hier gelandet?

Zusammen.

Und ich zwang mich, mir jede Einzelheit wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Von dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt hatten - oder genauer gesagt, von dem Tag, an dem ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte, denn er hatte mich schon viel früher 'gekannt', wie ich dann erfahren hatte. Von unseren späteren Begegnungen, bis hier her.

In seine Wohnung.

In sein Bett.

Vielleicht gab es doch Schicksal.

Vielleicht war es so vorher bestimmt gewesen.

Vielleicht SOLLTE es so sein.

Schmunzelnd drehte ich mich unter seinem Arm zu ihm auf die Seite und umschlang ihn.

Er bewegte sich und blinzelte verschlafen. "Was ist?", flüsterte er.

"Nichts. Schlaf weiter."

Doch er schloss die Augen nicht wieder. Er sah mich an. "Alles in Ordnung?" Er schien... ja, was? Verunsichert?

"Gib mir einen Kuss.", hauchte ich.

Er zögerte. "Aber- ich- hab mir nicht-"

Ich lachte. "Ach! Es ist meins, es ist deins… Wen interessiert's!"

Und er lächelte und küsste mich.

ENDE


End file.
